Change of Heart
by MooksMookin
Summary: Tenshi Kira. Dating the school-renowned Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Shimizu Himitsu. New guy, a "threat to Ikuto's popularity." With high school comes drama. With drama, there's love problems. Bring out the romance!  A collab with me and my friend Meg
1. Chapter 1: Assumptions

**Chapter 1: Assumptions**

Kira tapped her pencil impatiantly as she stared out the classroom window. Her seat was, thank god, right next to the windows, and the last in her row. She wasn't forced to mingle with the students she hated. She tore her attention away from the window, to the clock. 'Still not time...' Sighing, she scribbled down the notes that were on the board then went back to spacing out.

Kira went to Seiyo High, as did her boyfriend, Tsukiyomi Ikuto. One of the only people she had close to her, but lately...things had been different. She hadn't actually seen Ikuto for over a week. He had turned down every idea for a date she had, and didn't make an effort to make one himself. Naturally, they crosssed paths at Easter, but each time he seemed distant, and didn't say a word to her.

Before Kira could think too hard into the subject, the bell rang. She stood up right away and put her things away, walking out of the classroom and towards her locker. there was always an amount of people that made Kira feel uneasy, she never spent much time around the halls. Turning a corner, she saw Ikuto waiting outside of a door. Like recently, he didnt look at her. She noticed someone else was standing on the other end of the hall, someone she hadn't seen before. He was tall, with black hair and violet eyes. To her own surpise, she completely forgot about the fact that Ikuto was standing right there for a second. Kira shook it off and walked past both without a glace.

She reached her locker and opened it, starting to putting her books away when she heard the overly excited voice of her 'friend', Rika. "Have you seen the new transfer student?" Rika watched Kira expectantly, while Kira just groaned and rolled her eyes. "Let me guess, as always; He's a guy who's 'cute' by the whole schools' standards and every girl is throwing a fit over him, right?" Rika nodded and grinned as Kira rolled her eyes. "Yep!"

Rika then crossed her arms and leaned on the locker next to Kira's. "You should try to win him over, Kira. Let's face the facts, your relationship with Ikuto-kun isn't exactly sweet right now." Kira packed away the books she needed for her next class then closed her locker up. "No way, Rika. He's probably some jerk who's gonna have a cheerleader for a girlfriend tomorrow anyway." Rika shrugged and nodded. "Yeah, that's probably true.."

Without another word, Kira walked off. Keeping her gaze on the floor. She wasn't going to deny what Rika said about her relationship, she knew it was true. She turned a corner and raised her gaze from the floor, only to find Ikuto. Making out with the head cheerleader. Kira could just feel her heart break, and she was overwelmed with a sicking feeling. Tightening her grip on her bag, she turned around and ran down the other direction, trying not to let the tears out. Between looking down, and the tears welling up in her eyes, she couldn't exactly see where she was going. She collided into something, and was sent falling to the ground, along with her bag spilling out everywhere.

"O-Ow.." She muttered, and at that point, the tears were just running down her cheeks. She looked up to see what she had crashed into, only to find a boy. The same boy she saw in the halls earlier. This time, he was looking at her, slight concern on his face. "Are you alright?" He asked, bending down to help her gather her stuff. Kira couldn't find her voice to answer him. She shook her head and was looking around for her handkerchief, something to help dry her tears, until she felt something soft touch her cheek. Kira looked up and saw that he had her handkerchief, and was using it to wipe the tears off her cheeks. Kira still didn't speak, she just watched him. "You don't talk much, do you?" He asked her, a smirk across his face, but it went away as he noticed how serious Kira was. She was truly hurt.

"Kira!" Kira was about to speak to him, before she heard Ikuto call out her name. He was panting from running down the halls after her. "Look.." he started but before he could finish, she interrupted him. "I don't...wanna hear it.." Tears were starting to fall again as she kept her attention to the boy in front of her, who had picked up her stuff for her. Kira noticed he was looking back and forth from her to Ikuto, before he stood up with her bag. "Come on." He took Kira's hand and helped her to her feet, walking off with her. He didn't walk far with her though, before Ikuto grabbed Kira's other hand. "She's not yours to take care of." Ikuto glared at the boy. Kira had expected the boy to let go, and walk away; but he did the exact opposite. He pulled Kira closer to him, glaring back at Ikuto. "I don't think you did a very good job in the first place."

Kira snapped back to earth after that, and pulled her hands away from both of them. She didn't say anything, or look at either one of them. Kira ran down the hall, and out of the school. The first tree she saw was when she stopped. Panting, she leaned on the tree, closing her eyes and taking a minute to gather what exactly happened. A few moments later, it hit her that the new guy still had her bag. Kira only sighed. Her phone, homework and house keys were in that bag. Her thoughts switched over to the boy, but were quickly interupted by said boy.

"You forgot this." He was holding her bag out to her. Kira looked at him and blinked, but she made no effort to take her bag. He sighed and set the bag at her feet, then leaned next to her on the tree. There was a few minutes of silence before Kira finally spoke. "Thank you..." He smirked, "So you do speak?" He asked, teasing her. Kira scoffed. "Of course I speak." She rolled her eyes and looked away from him. "But who feels like speaking when you're heartbroken?" Kira bit her bottom lip, the pain was still so fresh. She was kicking herself inside for not seeing it coming. Kira knew he was a player, he'd played other girls, why'd she expect to be treated any differently?

"He's not worth your tears." The boy next to her spoke up, walking in front of her gaze. Crossing her arms, Kira tilted her head and looked at up at him. It was now she noticed how much taller he was, and how handsome he actually was. "Oh? And now I suppose you're going to tell me there's someone out there who is worth them?" He shook his head, "There's no one out there worth your tears." Kira frowned, and looked confused. He saw that she wasn't getting it and sighed, "Someone who really loves you isn't going to make you cry. Is that so hard to understand?"

"No, it's not." Kira answered, looking away again. "But it's highly unlikly that there's someone like that out there for me." "Well, you never know." He stated, "The universe is full of surprises." That got a laugh out of Kira, as she looked back at him. "That was a very corny line." He grinned at her, "I know." There was a pause before he spoke again, "I'm Shimizu Himitsu, and you are?" Kira smirked, and picked up her bag. She started to walk away before turning around; "Tenshi Kira." She answered, before running off towards home.

Sure, it was the middle of the school day, but Kira didn't care. She left anyway. Unlocking the door to her apartment while lost in thought. 'Shimizu Himitsu..' She tossed her bag into some corner of the living room, slowly taking off her annoying school uniform. Kira bit her bottom lip when she remembered what Ikuto had done. For some reason though, she didn't feel the sicking pain that she felt before. She felt...relieved. Why did she feel relieved? The man she loved - or she thought she did - just betryed her. Kira shook her head and walked over to the laundry, putting on some shorts and a tank top. She sat down on the couch, slowly falling asleep while thinking of a certain boy with violet eyes.

A loud knock on Kira's door snapped her awake, then she heard Rika's loud, annoying voice. "Kira! COME ON! We're gonna be late!" Kira blinked sleeply before noticing the clock read 6:15. 'I slept that long?' She thought as she messily threw on her uniform and grabbed her bag, running out the door, completely ignoring Rika. Kira wasn't the least bit excited to go to school, but she was eager to see Himitsu again. They didn't have classes together, but maybe she'd see him in the halls again. Or worse, she'd see Ikuto again. She wondered if he considered their relationship over or not. Kira did, that was certain. She grinned to herself, she actually felt free. Kira ran into the school building and to her classroom, already wishing class was over.


	2. Chapter 2: My Little Secret

**Just a note: This is Chapter 1 in Himitsu's POV**

**Chapter 1.5: My Little Secret**

"Here, fill these out, Shimizu-kun," the office lady said, handing the 17-year-old boy some papers. "Thank you," the boy said, taking the papers and sitting down in a chair. Thankfully, the papers were on a clipboard. Once he was finished, he got up and handed the papers to the lady. She smiled at him, handing the boy his schedule. "I hope you'll enjoy the rest of the school year here, Shimizu-kun." The boy nodded in response, wearing a fake smile. "I'm sure I will." With that, he walked out of the office. He gave a long sigh of relief. "Glad that's over..." To his left, he heard girls whispering. To his right, he heard girls quietly squealing. He smirked to himself. _New school, same reactions._

Shimizu Himitsu. Age 17. Senior. Named 'Hottest Guy' in his previous school for every year.

_And maybe this year will be the same.._ Himitsu gave out a sigh. He soon felt being... watched. No, more like noticed. But not in the same fangirl-squealing-about-my-looks way. Something different. He looked to his left, which was now clear of the newly-addicted fangirls of his. A girl with long brown hair and brown eyes. Dead brown eyes... He watched her shake her glance away from him, walking by without a word. He stared after her, curious. He decided to leave it alone and walked to his new locker. He played with the lock a few times, twirling the combination over and over to make sure he got it down. Boredom soon took over and he began to walk off.

He kept his hands in his pockets, and his eyes looking at the ground. He wasn't very surprised when he collided into something, knowing it would happen with his gaze away.

"O-ow..."

Himitsu snapped into reality as he saw a girl at his feet, her books all over the place. As he bent down to help her, he looked at her with concern. "Are you okay?" he asked. He took her silence as a 'no.' He grabbed a bit of fabric, which he guessed was a handkerchief. He noticed she was probably looking for it. It was then, the realization that she was crying snapped in. He frowned, touching her tears with the square fabric, wiping her tears away. A smirk tugged at his lips when she didn't say a word. "You don't talk much, do you?" It disappeared when he saw this wasn't just a no-big-deal kinda thing.

"Kira!"

A man, about his own age, came running over. _Kira, huh..._ "Look..." he started, but wasn't able to say it. Kira cut him off. "I don't... wanna hear it..." Himitsu could see the tears coming back down her cheeks. _So this is the guy who's at fault..._

He picked up the rest of her books before looking back and forth between her and this other guy. He was mostly glaring at the other guy, though. He put the books into her bag, helping her stand up as he did. "Come on." He began to walk off, but he felt a tug at the other end. He sent a glare at the boy holding Kira back by her hand.

"She's not yours to take care of."

Himitsu had to literally resist from biting this guys head off. But, since he wouldn't let go, he forced him to by pulling Kira closer to him. "I don't think you did a very good job in the first place," he stated cooly. He then felt Kira wriggle away from his grasp, and watched her run off. Himitsu glared back at the boy before running back after Kira. She _had_ left her bag, after all.

He found her leaning against a tree. He contemplated how to approach her for a bit, then just walked over to her. "You forgot this," he said plainly, holding out the bag for Kira to take. Once she didn't even make a move, he sighed at set it down at her feet. He leaned next to her on the tree, looking down.

It was only a few seconds before he heard a quiet 'thank you.' Himitsu lifted up his head and grinned at her. "So you do speak?" he teased, eyes dancing with entertainment. Kira scoffed. "Of course I speak." She rolled her eyes and looked away from him, which only caused his smirk to widen. It fell as soon as he heard her next words.

"But who feels like speaking you're heartbroken?"

Himitsu looked over at her, studying her as he was silent. He let out a soft sigh, looking back up at the sky. "He's not worth your tears." He walked in front of her with a grin. Kira crossed her arms and tilted her head over, looking up at him. His smirk returned. "Oh? And now I suppose you're going to tell me there's someone out there who is worth them?" Himitsu shook his head. "There's no one out there worth your tears." After he said that, she gave him this confused look. He let out a light sigh, shaking his head. "Someone who really loves you isn't going to make you cry. Is that so hard to understand?"

Kira shook her head and looked away. "No, it's not..." she started. "But it's highly unlikly that there's someone like that out there for me." Himitsu shrugged. "Well, you never know." He then got an idea, something to make her laugh. "The universe is full of surprises." As he suspected, she laughed. "That was a very corny line," she informed him. He gave a grin in return. "I know."

There was a brief silence before Himitsu noticed something important. "I'm Shimizu Himitsu, and you are...?" he trailed off, looking at her. _Introductions are always important, even though I already know her first name._

Kira smirked and picked up her bag, and began to walk away. She glanced back at him with a grin. She gave a simple answer: "Tenshi Kira." And with that, she walked off.

Once out of sight, he laughed. Not like, full-blown crazy laughter. Just, regular old laughter. "Tenshi Kira... interesting girl..."

Once school ended, Himitsu returned home, where his little brother awaited him. "Himitsu!" the brother cheered, clinging to Himitsu. He let out a chuckle. "Okay now, Hibiki. Not too crazy." Hibiki looked up at Himitsu. "Anything new happen today?" he asked. Himitsu gave his little brother a smile. "Not anything special," he said.

_It's my little secret..._


	3. Chapter 3: Confrontation

**Chapter 2: Confrontation**

Before Kira could put her books away in her locker, it was slammed closed. "Hey! You could have crushed my hand!" Kira hissed, glaring at the suspect. Who was none other then Ikuto, of course. "Your hand wasn't even in the way." He replied dully. Kira scoffed and opened her locker again, ignoring Ikuto while she put her books away.

"The cold shoulder isn't going to work, Kira." He leaned on the lockers next to her and crossed his arms, watching her.

"I can ignore you if I want, Ikuto, I'm not even trying to _do_ anything." She replied, putting the next books she needed in her bag and her lunch. "Why would I?" Kira sneered and closed the locker, walking away; she knew he wouldn't go away that easily though. Sure enough, he just followed after her.

"What do you mean 'why'?" He asked, a little surprised at the fact that she was just brushing it off. "If I recall correctly, _you're_ the one who ran away crying yesterday." Kira kept on ignoring him, walking forward. "And to another guy, no less." That was when Kira froze, and looked at him.

"Are you _jealous_, Ikuto?" Kira smirked, but inside she didn't know what to think. She only just bumped into Himitsu, that wasn't running to another guy. In a way, Kira wished that was what happened. She wished she'd met Himitsu earlier. Kira snapped back to reality, what was she THINKING? Was she thinking about _dating_ Himitsu? She wasn't sure how she felt about that.

"Why wouldn't I be when my girlfriend goes crying to some guy who just transferred here? He's also stealing my fangirls..." The last part was mumbled, but Kira could still hear him. She blinked and scoffed, starting to walk again. "You actually still think I'm you're girlfriend still?"

Walking around a corner, Himitsu was leaning on a wall around the corner. Surrounded by a few girls who were obviously all over him. Rika being one of them.

Kira felt her heart sink a little, though the sight wasn't unusual to her. _'Why do you care, Kira?'_

She shook her head and didn't even give Ikuto a chance to reply, "I don't care, anymore." Kira gestured between the two of them with a finger, "This doesn't exist anymore. Go tell your stupid little fans the happy news." She started to walk forward, past Himitsu and his fans, when Ikuto spoke up. Loud enough for Himitsu to hear.

"You think he's any different?" He asked, glancing over at Himitsu, who was now paying attention to them. Kira noticed he looked a little concerned, she smiled at him for a second before she heard what Ikuto said next. "You always fall for the players, Kira!" Kira froze in place and frowned, looking at the ground. "He'll crush your heart in the same way I did!"

Kira turned around, glaring furiously at Ikuto before she looked at Himitsu sadly. Ikuto probably just ruined _everything_ for her, but she couldn't bring herself to cry over something he did again. She watched Himitsu for a second as his fans started glaring at her with daggers. Kira tore her attention away, looking at Ikuto briefly, "I guess I'll just live my life always half broken then." Kira said, in a more hateful manner then she'd previously used. She turned away, walking to her usual spot for lunch.

~~

Kira sat under the only cherry blossom tree on school grounds, slowly unpacking her bento.

_Why do I even come to school?_ She wondered to herself.


	4. Chapter 4: I'll Be Here For You

**Chapter 2.5/3: I'll Be Here For You**

Himitsu grinned, loving this attention. _Some things really never change... huh..._ He stopped his train of thought when he heard a familiar voice. That of the one whom he met yesterday.

"I don't care anymore." She gestured between herself and this other guy... What's his name again...? "This doesn't exist anymore. Go tell your stupid little fans the happy news. She began to walked past Himitsu, when the boyfriend-guy said something... quite disturbing.

"You think he's any different?" Himitsu glanced over at BG, which was now his nickname, who was now glancing over at him. He noticed Kira looking at him with a small smile, and was about to smile back when... "You always fall for the players, Kira!" Himitsu looked at BG like he was crazy in the head. "He'll crush your heart in the same way I did!" _What the HELL is this guy talking about?_

Kira froze. As did Himitsu. She turned around and seemed to glare at BG furiously... but when she looked at Himitsu with that sad face... It was when she suddenly looked away that he noticed his fans _glaring_ at her.

"I guess I'll just live my life always half broken then."

Himitsu could _hear_ the hate in her voice. As she turned to walk away, Himitsu couldn't help but glare at Ikuto with intense fury. Once he made sure Kira was out of hearing, he began to yell.

"What the _hell_ is your problem?" he fumed.

Ikuto stared at him, glaring right back. "I should be the one asking you whats _your_problem!"

Himitsu scoffed. "_My_ problem? _MY_ problem?" At this point in time his fans were looking between the two. He gestured towards the way Kira walked off. "How could you treat your own _girlfriend_ like that? And I'm pretty sure everything was _your_ fault in the first place! Since what I've seen so far from you, is that your a big egotistical asshole that thinks _everyone_ is lower than you!" He turned away from BG. "You make me sick," he spat, then ran off after Kira.

He looked around the school grounds, running around and looking for her. By the time he found her, he was panting like crazy. "You... okay...?" he wheezed, flopping down beside her. "I... told him off... for you..." He looked over at her with a grin. "You don't need... to bottle everything up... like that..."

He looked up at the sky. He took in a deep breath, and let it out slowly to calm his nerves. "As I said before, no one is worth your tears." He gave her a wink. "And even though your not crying on the outside, I can tell you are from the inside. Don't bottle it up. It'll make you feel worse." He looked back up at the sky.

"I'll be here for you..."


	5. Chapter 5: Why?

**Chapter 3: Why? **

Surprisingly enough, Kira had completely moved on and was thinking about something else while she happily ate her rice, when suddenly the boy she met yesterday came running out towards her, "You... okay...?" he wheezed, flopping down beside her.

It was unexpected to Kira, she let out an 'Eep!' as she almost lost grip on her bento; it was several seconds before she finally got back a solid grip, holding it close to her chest. Kira blinked at Himitsu and stayed quiet, just listening. "I... told him off... for you..." He looked over at her with a grin. "You don't need... to bottle everything up... like that..."

Kira sighed and looked away. She couldn't exactly shake what Ikuto said to her, even though she was sure it wasn't true; but that was also what she thought about him. How could she think Himitsu was different, when he seemed the same on the outside?

He was attractive, like Ikuto. He's got fangirls, also like Ikuto. He _even_ liked to tease as Ikuto does! Thinking over the facts in her head, Kira couldn't find a reason why he would be different.

What he said next, though, proved her thoughts wrong.

"As I said before, no one is worth your tears." He gave her a wink as Kira looked at him, "And even though your not crying on the outside, I can tell you are from the inside. Don't bottle it up. It'll make you feel worse." He looked back up at the sky. "I'll be here for you..."

Kira looked at him, completely shocked. She knew he was right, she really shouldn't bottle everything up, but Kira still refused to cry. She bit her cheek and looked down at her food. Kira stayed that way for a minute, pondering over what he said. _'Why?'_ was the first thing that went through her head. _'Why does HE want to help me? What's he get from it in return?'_

This time, Kira said it aloud. "Why?" She whispered, thinking outloud, she then looked at him and asked again. "Why?" Kira expected no reply, or just a shrug with a lame 'I don't know', but that wasn't what she got.

Himitsu looked at her and smirked, "Because I'm interested in you." He stated, as if that was perfectly...normal. It was then Kira softened a little, letting her guard down. There was a moment of silence before Kira started laughing. REALLY laughing. Himitsu looked at her, confused, as she had a giggling fit. "What's so funny?"

"I-I'm sorry..." Kira managed to say, her laughing slowing down. "I'm n-not laughing at you.." She smiled and put her bento down, then brushed some hair away from her face, "You said don't bottle it up, and I just feel happy," Kira explained, hoping he wasn't taking it the wrong way. Himitsu still looked confused, but eventually laughed and shook his head. "Okay.."

Kira smirked and picked her bento back up, starting to eat before; "You don't have anything to eat?" She asked, noticing he wasn't eating during lunch. He just shrugged, "Nope."

She looked down at her rice, then back up at him. "Here, then." Kira held out her bento for him to take, but frowned when he shook his head. "I'm not going to take your lunch." Kira puffed her cheeks and nodded, forcing the bento and chopsticks into his hands. "Yes, you are."


	6. Chapter 6: Feelings

**Chapter 3.5: Feelings**

Himitsu rolled his eyes. "I said I'm not going to," he stated. After a moment of looked down at the food, then back up at her. "But I guess I'll make this an exception." He puffed out his cheeks some and clicked the chopsticks together. "Itadakimasu."

After about 5 minutes of nomming, Himitsu let out a sigh of content. "That was really good!" he cheered, looking at Kira.

She let out a small laugh in response, giving him a small smile in return. "Thanks. I made it myself," she said. Himitsu gave a look of confusion at her. "I ran away from home quite some time ago. So, it's just me in a boring old apartment building."

Himitsu looked at her, sort-of stiffening. "Well, I'm sorry to hear that. It must've been really hard on you for you to go to the extent of running away. It's good that your making it through though." He gave her a sort-of fake smile.

Kira looked at him and grinned. "Yeah," she said, looking at the sky. After a few moments of silence, she spoke up again.

"Hey, why don't you have your own lunch?"

Himitsu froze. He tightened his fist, pressing his lips together. He tried and tried to think up of an excuse, but couldn't. His emotions are always mixed up with the mention of...

"I..." Just then, the bell for class rang. "Let's go to class!" he said, quickly changing the subject. Kira gave him a look, while Himitsu gave her a nervous grin back. He packed up her bento, and gave it to her. "I'll... see you later then..." He fiddled some, then ran off.

"Ja ne!"


	7. Chapter 7: Dont Tell Anyone?

**Chapter 4: Don't tell anyone?**

"Hey, why don't you have your own lunch?"

Kira asked, a little taken aback when he reacted so...oddly.

"I..." Just then, the bell for class rang. "Let's go to class!" he said, quickly changing the subject. Kira gave him a look, while Himitsu gave her a nervous grin back. He packed up her bento, and gave it to her. "I'll... see you later then..." He fiddled some, then ran off. "Ja ne!"

She watched as he just ran off, to _class_, of all places. _What was that?_ Kira wondered as she put her bento back in her bag and stood up, dusting off her pants. She had music next; the one subject she actually enjoyed. Though she already knew everything they were teaching, which was only the basics.

Kira had been taught to play the violin her whole life, since her father was a professional Violinist; it was more of a hobby then anything to Kira. She played it to calm herself down, or when she felt down.

She reached her locker and opened it, taking out her violin case and putting her whole bookbag away since it wasn't needed. Her violin case was full sized, it was black and a hardcase, with a charm of a purple cat hanging from the handle. Kira slung the case over her shoulder and closed her locker, turning around, "Hey, watch it with the case, Kira!" She heard Rika cry out, dodging Kira's violin case. "Like I care if I hit you or not, Rika." Kira scoffed and started walking to her music class, Rika trailing along on her heels.

"How come you get to eat lunch with Shimizu-kun?" Rika asked, it was actually more of a rude statment then just curiosly asking. Kira scoffed and looked over her shoulder at Rika, "_He_ followed _me_, Rika." She rolled her eyes and kept walking, wishing her violin wasn't in this case so she could actually hit Rika with it. Kira's violin was far too important to her to risk breaking it on someone who's already stupid enough. "That's why you should stay away from him!" Rika whined, crossing her arms. "Let someone else have the popular guy this time!"

Kira ignored Rika and opened the door to the classroom, she was late but her teacher didn't think anything about it. She sat down at her seat and thought about what Rika said the whole class.

~~

"Staying behind to practice, Kira?" The teacher asked her, since she hadn't moved from her spot while everyone left the classroom. Kira just nodded, standing up and taking her violin over to a nearby music stand. "Alright, just put everything back where it goes when your done." The teacher then left the room, and left Kira alone.

Kira sighed and opened her violin case; inside was a pure white violin, with a matching white bow. She took out the sheet music, even though she didn't _really_ need it, and set it on the stand. After that, she gently took out her bow and chalked it, then lifted her violin up onto her shoulder, she began to play a slow, sad song.

Coincidentally, just around that time Himitsu walked by. The drink machine was right around the music room, anyway. As soon as he heard the violin, he stopped _Who is that?_he thought, then peeked into the window of the room. When he saw Kira, he was quite surprised. Putting on a light smile, he opened the door quietly and walked in, leaning against the door frame.

Kira never noticed him. She kept her eyes closed as she focused on her playing. She looked quite...peaceful, dispite the tone of the music.

The music finally came to a end, and as she opened her eyes, she noticed Himitsu's presence. "Wha-what are you doing here?" Kira asked, embarrassed that she didn't notice him earlier. She didn't like playing in front of someone, and was actually blushing lightly. Himitsu smirked at her reaction, "I was just walking by to get a drink." He replied, but quickly changed the subject.

"I didn't know you play the violin, it sounded awesome." He grinned at her and walked closer, "But, it was also a bit sad.." Kira sighed and started putting her violin away. "I have an easier time playing something sad, rather then something happy..." She softly stated, focusing on putting her violin away. Kira avoid looking straight at him, Rika's words haunted her thoughts.

Himitsu watched her, noting that she was avoiding him. He crossed his arms and leaned on the teacher's desk. "That wouldn't be because you're always sad, would it?" His tone was suddenly serious, and it surprised Kira; causing her to look up at him.

Kira didn't _want_ to stay away from Himitsu, and this fact dawned on her when she looked at him again. He was 'interested in her' _Whatever that was supposed to mean.._ but was she 'interested' in him? She wasn't sure.

She really didn't want anymore harassment from his little fangirls, let alone one she considered an acquaintance. Which, she was bound to get for being alone with him, AGAIN. They always found out somehow.

She ignored his statement, and just asked one question.

"Don't tell anyone about this, okay?"


	8. Chapter 8: Exaggeration

**Chapter 4.5... or 5... whatever: Exaggeration**

Himitsu raised a 'brow at her. He hummed a bit, smirking. "Alrighty then. But with a secret comes another secret. Or, in this case, promise." He gave her a serious look. "Don't ask about my family." It wasn't said in a harsh way. But, it was more in like... a pleading kinda way. But only a hint of it. A hint.

He straightened himself up, stretching. He let out a breathy sigh, then grinned up at her. "Welp, I guess it's time for me to get going." He stopped at the door, not looking back. "See you tomorrow." And with that, he left.

~~

Himitsu arrived at the Seiyo Middle School gates. His younger brother spotted him, and ran over. "Hey, Himitsu!" he cheered.

Himitsu grinned at him. "'Sup, Hibiki. Long time no see, right?" he teased.

Hibiki rolled his eyes, punching him in the arm playfully. He was only a few inches short of his older brothers height, after all. "We just saw eachother this morning!" he whined with a grin.

"But to you, it's an eternity right?" Himitsu teased. "After all, your 'Onii-tan' always gave you soooo much attention."

Hibiki puffed his cheeks. "That doesn't mean anything!"

Himitsu laughed. "Suure it doesn't..." He glanced over at Hibiki, then looked up at the sky. "It would be nice to see them again, huh?" he asked, mostly to himself.

Hibiki stared up too. "Yeah... even though I don't remember them much..." He let out a sigh, looking forward again. "It would've been nice to grow up together..."

Himitsu nodded. "Yeah..." He looked at the ground. "I really miss them... Mom... Dad... Ai..." he said, putting his hands in his pockets. "I wish I could work more though... I'm starting to dwindle on rent..."

Hibiki looked up at his older brother. "I could... _try_ to get a job..."

Himitsu shook his head. "You have to stay in school." He grinned over at him, ruffling his hair. "We'll manage."

"Bu-"

"We'll. Manage."

Hibiki let out a sigh of defeat. "A-anyways..." he began, slightly trailing off. "We'll be home soon..." He looked up at his brother. "You have off today, right?"

Himitsu nodded. "Yeah..." He let out a yawn. "Wanna go somewhere?"

Hibiki frowned. "Where are we even going to go?" he grumbled. "Not like we have enough money..."

Himitsu laughed slightly. "I guess you're right..." They took a left, and made it to their apartment. "Welp, here we are, kid. Now do your homework."

Hibiki whined. "But Himitsuuu..."

Himitsu grinned at him. "No buts." They traveled up the staircase. "No buts..."

~~

Himitsu gave a loud yawn as he made it to Seiyo High's school gates. He traveled sleepily inside the school, exchanging his shoes as usual. While walking to his homeroom, a teacher came and stopped him.

"Shimizu-kun, I realize it's only your third day here... but you _have_ to turn in your homework on time. You're a smart boy. " She smiled at him. "From here on out, I expect better out of you."

Himitsu smiled fakely at the teacher. "Yes ma'am. I'll do my best..." She smiled at the boy and left him standing there. He let out a soft groan. "Already, huh?" he muttered to himself, sulking a bit.

"Shimizu-kun!" a fangirl squealed, running over to him. "That was SO cool yesterday!" Himitsu gave her a confused look. "The way you told off Ikuto-kun like that was reaaally cool of you! Almost no one stands up to him!"

Himitsu stayed quiet for a second, then smirked. "Yes, I know. But, I can't just leave a girl so hurt like that. It's bad for the conscience."

The girl squealed. "Shimizu-kun, you're so cool!" Soon, the other fans started crowding around him, squealing also about how 'cool' he is.

He let out a sigh that none of them noticed. _I'm not as cool as you think, y'know..._


End file.
